Halloween Forever
by Dynasti2002
Summary: It's Halloween and Reggie can't wait to go trick-or-treating with her friends. She needs to bring all of her friends with her, too! But when she brings Todd's sisters, the Jennifers, to go, she finally realizes that Halloween is all about costumes and candy!
1. Chapter 1

At Reggie's house, she was drawing a picture of the whole neighborhood featuring multiple houses. She colors the blue houses if they had colorful candy, the pink houses if they had packs of bubblegum, the brown houses if they had chocolate, the orange houses if they had candy corn, the crowns on the houses if they had full-size bars, the green houses if they had toothbrushes, the red houses if they had apples and the gray houses if they had black licorice. Dustin walks in and looks at what Reggie is doing.

"What are you doing, Reggie?" Dustin said. She looked at him and puts the cap back on the marker.

"Oh, uh, just checking to see that if the houses probably had candy or not." Reggie nervously giggled. Dustin was suspicious of Reggie's behavior.

"Mom, Reggie is creating her Halloween map so that she can check if the houses had candy or not!" Dustin called his mother, Judy. She is shown carving a pumpkin with a knife.

"Dustin, it's okay. Not all people have to create their own Halloween maps just to trick-or-treat to every house they go to." she replied. Dustin was angry and jealous about Reggie for her childish antics. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ He thought. "Why won't you just take Reggie trick-or-treating? That will be a good idea."

"But, mom! I can't go trick-or-treating! I was invited to my friend's Halloween party." Dustin told his mom.

"Alright, sweetie, but now that Halloween's tomorrow, can you carve the pumpkins for me?" Judy said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Dustin spoke. As he brings the pumpkin to the kitchen table, Judy was surprised to see him do it by himself. He started carving out the top of the pumpkin. Reggie saw him and Judy carving pumpkins together, but she wanted to do it do.

"Mom?" Reggie said. "Do you like my trick-or-treat map?" she goes over to the table and shows them her map. Dustin was confused and Judy was surprised.

"Oh my gosh, Reggie!" she happily cried out. "I love your map so much! What are the colors for?"

Reggie was surprised to see it happen. In her map, it shows all of the colored houses, which are blue, red, green, pink, brown, gray, and orange. The green, red and gray houses were crossed out and it had the words "MUST AVOID" written on them.

"The blue ones are for the colored candy, brown for the chocolate, orange for candy corn, pink for bubblegum, green for the toothbrushes, red for the apples, and gray for black licorice. I crossed out the green, red and gray ones because I had to avoid them." Reggie said.

"And what are the golden crowns for?" Dustin asked. Reggie looked at the houses with the crowns in them, then looked at him and Judy.

"Oh." she chuckled nervously. "Those are for the full-sized bars?"

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes as he goes back to carving. Reggie rolled up her trick-or-treat map as she goes back to bringing a pumpkin. As she puts the pumpkin on the table, she prepares to cut out the top of the pumpkin. When she opens the top, it reveals pumpkin guts that are inside of it. _Pumpkin guts!_ she thought happily. She brings out the gloves as she uses a bigger spoon to scoop it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's now October 31st, and Reggie is falling asleep in her bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully, until Judy came into her room by opening the door.

"Reggie, it's time for school!" Judy called Reggie's name. The latter's eyes are now open as she rises from her bed, yawning. She was now in her pajamas, consisting of a yellow long-sleeved button-up shirt and pajama pants of the same color. She checked the calendar to see if it's October 31st. She is now surprised as she gasps.

"October the 31st? Cool! I can't believe it's Halloween!" she said as she gets into a black dress with purple, tattered sleeves with spiderweb prints, a thick purple belt with white spiderwebs, and a black tattered black. She puts her hair into a bun as she puts on a black wig with white streaks, black and white striped tights, purple sneakers and a black witch hat. She puts on a black plastic spider ring on her left ring finger as well. When she finds a broomstick laying on her room, she grabs it and goes out of her bedroom to show Judy and Dustin. "Ta-da!" she cried out. "What do you think of my costume?" she began to cackle. "I'm a wicked witch!" she cackled in a witch-like tone.

"I think it's pretty neat." Dustin replied. Judy smiled happily at Reggie.

"Sweetie, I love your costume so much. You reminded me of that one episode where that lady dresses up as a witch for Halloween. She created a homemade haunted house attraction to attract the little kids. You know? The Halloween episode of Rosetta?" reminded Judy. All she thinks about was Rosetta Barnes dressed as a witch for Halloween.

"Rosetta?! I love Rosetta! I remembered watching that show." Reggie told her mother. "Just to remind me that I love Halloween!"

"You love Halloween?" Dustin asked. "Wow, no wonder you can have a rock while you're trick-or-treating."

Reggie was shocked. Every Halloween, she gets lots and lots of candy. When she was 5, she got full-size Wilky May bars. When she was 7, she got full-size Crestle Brunch bars and Wickers bars. When she was 10, all she got was not only full-size bars, but also Gummy Gum packs, N&Ns, and a toothbrush she brought while she was trick-or-treating to a dentist's house.

"I never had a rock while I'm trick-or-treating! All I got was candy and a toothbrush and that was it!" Reggie said.

When Judy and her children go outside, she goes into the car along with the children. Dustin goes into the front seat while Reggie goes into the backseat.


	3. Chapter 3

Reggie is walking to Bethune Middle School with Esther, who is also dressed as a witch, Shane, who is dressed as a cardboard robot and Todd, who is dressed as a vampire.

"Wait, Esther! You're wearing a witch costume? That sounds cool!" said Reggie.

"I know, right?" Esther asked. She lifted up her skirt and took off her witch hat. "Do you think I'm pretty as a witch?" The boys, as well as Reggie nodded.

"I think you look nice." Shane told her.

"Yeah, your hat, your dress, your beautiful face. I think you're the most beautiful witch in the world." Todd spoke.

"Oh boy! It's Halloween and I can't wait to go trick-or-treating!" cried Reggie. She was so happy, she can't hardly wait to get full-size bars. No wonder she is about to get more candy than she expected.

"We will go around begging for candy. Like seriously, what's the point if you get candy, anyways?" Shane remarked.

"I am not sure." Esther said.

"And speaking of trick-or-treating, I think I need to take the Jennifers trick-or-treating." stated Todd. Esther and the gang stop walking.

"Wait, what?!" Esther shouted. "You're taking your little sisters trick-or-treating? That doesn't seem so bad."

As they read the poster. It says here:

**Bethune Middle School**

**HALLOWEEN DANCE**

OCTOBER 31st

at 1:03PM

Come if you dare!

"Wow! Bethune Middle School is having a Halloween dance? That sounds awesome!" Reggie exclaimed. Loud, blasting music was blaring as she heads to the gymnasium to reveal that CJ is dressed as a scientist, Tristan is dressed as a Ghostface-styled serial killer, Conelly is dressed as a fairy, Gwen is dressed as a devil and Shaun is dressed as a vampire. It sounded much like the "Monster Mash"-type of song. Mrs. Krandle is shown dressed as a nun dancing to the beats.

"Are you ready to do this? Prepare for the Transylvania Twist!" a female-like singing voice was heard while the music plays. It played a happy, '50s-styled rock tune where the guitars are strumming and the piano kept playing. The trio arrived as Conelly saw them.

"Oh, hey Reggie." greeted Conelly.

"Hi, Conelly. It's so nice to see you." said Reggie. "Wanna dance with me?" Conelly nodded as they do the Transylvania Twist. Todd, Shane and Esther are doing it along with Gwen, too.

"I love your witch costume." Conelly complimented. Reggie blushed.

"Aw, thank you." Reggie smiled. As they started dancing, CJ is pouring delicious soda to the guests. One guest is wearing a leopard costume.

"Um, hey. Pour some soda for me, please." commanded the guest.

"Alrighty then!" CJ smiled as she does so. As she poured the soda into the girl's cup, she smiled.

"Thanks." the leopard girl said.


	4. Chapter 4

When Reggie, Esther, Todd and Shane are going trick-or-treating, Todd was holding hands with the Jennifers. The Jennifer on the left has a ponytail and wears a fairy costume while the other Jennifer on the right has long hair, wears a pink conical hat and a pink princess dress. They're both carrying fairy wands.

"Alright, folks. Which house shall we go first?" Reggie said. Esther pointed to the two-story house with a line full of trick-or-treaters.

"Oh, how about we go to that house! That will be a good idea right?" Esther asked.

"Yep, this will be fun. It even had a haunted corn maze as well!" Todd replied to Esther. _This better have Wilky Mays, Crestle Brunch bars, and Wickers bars._ Shane thought.

"Um, guys. I have a bad feeling about this. This line is much longer than we thought." Shane said.

"He's right. I don't think this will be a good idea." the ponytailed Jennifer agreed with him.

"Todd, we should go now!" the princess Jennifer told Todd.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Reggie joked as she bumped into a young trick-or-treater dressed as Spongeboy Cubeshorts.

"Hey, watch it!" the Spongeboy trick-or-treater said. The house showed a trick-or-treat line where there are not only trick-or-treaters getting candy, but going into a haunted corn maze as well. Shrieks and screams were heard as ghostly moans, witch cackles and spooky music kept playing.

"Um, sorry Spongeboy. Wait, I love Spongeboy Cubeshorts, too!" Reggie happily said to the Spongeboy kid. A woman dressed as Glenda the Happy Witch from _The Sorcerer of Odd_ costume as she was handing out Wilky May bars, Crestle Brunch bars, and Wickers bars.

"Trick-or-treat?" voices of children were heard. The woman kept on complimenting on the kids' costumes as she hands out more candy. Minutes later, Reggie, her friends and the Jennifers are now in line, ready to get candy.

"Trick-or-treat, smell my feet! Give me something good to eat!" Reggie cried out. The woman felt happy.

"Awww, you girls are cute witches as well as a fairy and a princess!" the woman cried out happily as she gives them candy.

"Thank you." said Reggie, her friends and the Jennifers. As they enter the haunted corn maze, all they see are a bunch of Halloween decorations, jack-o'-lanterns, serial killers, monsters and fake blood all over the place. Reggie, her friends and the Jennifers screamed and shrieked with fear. Many houses later, all they get was not only full-size bars, but also a bunch of candy as well! When they get home, Reggie finds Wilky May bars, Crestle Brunch bars, N&Ns, Gummy Gum packs and Wickers bars in her pumpkin pail.

"Awesome! I got three Wilky May bars, a bag of candy corn and a whole lot of chocolate! Guess who got Gummy Gum?" Reggie joked.

"Um, you?" Todd asked. Everyone laughed.

"Happy Halloween, you guys." Reggie told her friends.

"Happy Halloween, to you, too." Esther said as she ate the red Scrittle out of the bag.

"Yeah, Happy Halloween." Shane told Reggie.

"I think I trade my Krickity Kracker bar with you." said the fairy Jennifer.

"Aww, thank you!" smiled the princess Jennifer.


End file.
